


mother

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: The job is unforgiving, Daisy learns.





	mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> I recommend Florence + The Machine's "The End of Love" for this, but in a slightly less sad tone, I'd recommend Kacey Musgraves' "Mother".
> 
> prompt: "Do you trust me?"

Melinda knew that technical jargon flying over her head was probably a sign she should retire, but at the current moment, watching Daisy argue with Mack about who would take point on their most dangerous mission yet, she knew there was only one choice. “I’m going in.”

“You can’t.” “What?! May, you could die!” Daisy and Mack’s voices overlapped to form a cacophony that she shushed with a single finger.

“And why not?” She dared them to give her a good answer – either of them. “We all know who the future face of SHIELD is. I can do it.” Melinda wasn’t stupid – she knew her time was coming. At least she’d get to choose how she’d go out.

“You _can’t_ ,” Daisy repeated, open anguish written into her eyes as she stepped towards May. “I lost him,” she said quietly. “I can’t lose you too.”

Melinda flashed back to her last moments in Tahiti with Phil, laughing and holding his hand until it was cold and silence enveloped the space around them. She couldn’t imagine having Daisy do the same, but it was better a daughter outlive her mother than the other way around.

She stepped closer to Daisy, who was glaring at her with such ferocity Melinda could imagine her face melting right off, and took her hands as if she were young. “Daisy. Do you trust me?”

“More than I should, apparently.” The ferocity downgraded slightly to a childish pout, and Melinda almost succumbed. Almost. “You don’t have to go, May. You don’t.”

“I said, do you trust me?”

Daisy sighed. “I do, May. You know I do.”

“Then trust me on this.” Gently, Melinda squeezed her protege’s hands. “Whether I come back from this mission or not, I will always be with you. Always.” When the other woman didn’t respond, she kissed Daisy’s forehead instead. “Be brave, Daisy Johnson.” It was all it took for Daisy to envelop Melinda into a silent but sobbing hug, trying her best to infuse into it all the things she had left to say. “You will always have me.”

When the weary mission party returned sans its key member, Daisy sank to her knees and shook the world for one brief second, a homage to the agent who had raised her to be fierce, loving, and most of all, brave.

_Be brave, Daisy Johnson. Be brave._

Brave she would be. For her.


End file.
